


Blender Appropriation

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's 99.9 percent sure that protein shakes can be delicious.  Steve disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blender Appropriation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the prompt "'All my best memories involve you!' BruceNat". Hope you guys like it!

“So I guess the blender didn’t want to cooperate.”

Natasha looks at the aforementioned device - completely disassembled, each piece painstakingly laid on on the counter.  The blades are set off to the side.  She’s thinking about incorporating them into a design for a weapon of some kind.

The rest, however?  Useless.

“I’m planning on donating any leftover machinery to Stark,” she tells Bruce.  “See what he turns it into.”

Bruce chuckles.  “You’re playing with fire.”

“I’m pretty sure that the blender doesn’t contain any incendiary devices.  The tower should be safe.”  She checked.  Three times.

“Glad to know I can sleep easy tonight,” Bruce says.  “What were you trying to make, anyway?”

“A protein shake.  I made a bet with Steve that I could make one that actually tastes good.”

It’s another reminder for her that she’s not exactly gifted in the kitchen, though Natasha had hoped that she would at least be able to pull off using a blender.  She’d gotten her answer when the contents ended up flung five feet in every direction.

Bruce leans against her kitchen counter, and she’s pleased by how comfortable he looks there.  

“If I help you, do I get part of the winnings?” he asks.

“If you help me, you can have all of them.”

Bruce grins.

* * *

They end up making about five protein shakes, and the one that Natasha tries _is_ delicious.  She’s looking forward to seeing Steve’s face when he drinks one.

“Thanks,” she says to Bruce.  “What do you plan to do with the enormous sum of 20 dollars you’ll be receiving?”

“Buy more tea.”

She has to wonder if he’s saying that for her benefit - he must know by now that she constantly steals from his stash.  

“You should get jasmine,” she tells him, making her voice as noncommittal as possible.

“Really.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ll think about it.”  She can hear the smile in his voice.

Natasha checks her watch, and is startled to see that it’s been almost two hours since Bruce first walked into her kitchen.  It always surprises her - how quickly time flies when she’s spending it with him.

The realization drives her to some honesty.

“Just so you know,” she says, “I… appreciate this.  Us.  Being friends.”

He blinks.  “Uh - yeah, I mean… me too.”

_Don’t ramble, Nat, do not ramble_ - 

“I mean, it’s not like all my best memories involve you,” she continues, immediately wanting to shove her foot in her mouth.  “But it’s been nice.  Really nice.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he replies, and the sincerity in his voice makes her look down at her feet.  “And you’re right, it has been nice.”

Later on, when she sees him laughing at Steve’s incredulous look when he finally gets to try one of the protein shakes, she thinks that it’s a hell of a lot more than just ‘nice’.

But she’s not about to admit that.


End file.
